The Guardians
The Guardians are a group of super-powerful non-corporeal beings, led by a trio of extra-planar beings, whose duty is to defend any and all aspects of the universe. As such, each Guardian takes on an aspect of the universe. However, they are not forever bound to this aspect, and, such as with Tylas, the former "Eternity's Sentinel", they can change aspects and/or duties. One common misconception of The Guardians is that they're immortal, god-like beings. However, The Guardians, while Ascended, are in fact mortal, although the manners through which they can be killed are more limited in number than non-ascended beings. Furthermore, they are not as omnipotent as most people make them out to be: they can't see everything as it happens, and are nearly as susceptible to misdirection concerning events they themselves did not witness as non-ascended beings are. The 3 leaders/founders of The Guardians, however, are extraplanar beings, all of whom have lost their home plane, and have come to call this plane home. Known Members Leaders/Founders *Detalon - An extra-planar being whose plane was destroyed by Skulblaka and his people destroyed by other extra-planar beings, so he helped form The Guardians when he befriended people from this plane, to protect this plane. *Alteria - An extra-planar being that escaped the massacre of her plane, and fell in love with her new plane of existence, prompting her to help form The Guardians to protect her new home. *Vestrier - An extra-planar being whose motives behind helping form The Guardians is unknown. Actual "Guardians" *Crusader, Order and Chaos - A being that embodies the aspects of Chaos and Order. A knightly individual prone to fits of rage. *Vempist, Scourge of the Elements - Master of all known Elements. He's not afraid to use these powers to decimate enemies, but has a soft side to him. *Antje, Heart and Soul - Individual that embodies compassion in the group. As such, she's the kindest and most compassionate of The Guardians. *Kios, Mind's Eye - Individual whose control over mental abilities is absolute. His warm heart usually seems contrary to his tendency to experiment. *Drakul, Cyber Magnus - Cybernetic Guardian with extraordinary control over Technology. Cold and ruthless, Drakul is noted for his lack of compassion, usually leading to clashes with Antje. *Tylas, Reaper's Shroud (former Eternity's Sentinel) - Natalia's predecessor, now embodying the necessity of eventual death. Tylas, while not afraid to kill (sometimes, even taking some enjoyment in ending the lives of more malevolent entities), he's in fact one of the more compassionate members of The Guardians (of course, notably less so than Antje, Kios, and Natalia). *Natalia, Eternity's Sentinel (Newest member of the Guardians) - Newest of The Guardians, and originally an honorary member of Hellcat Squadran. Embodies, maintains, and commands Space and Time. One of the more compassionate of The Guardians, and the one with the greatest proclivity to breaking their rules (with Kios a close second). Gallery Founders humanoid_alien_440.jpg|Detalon 1zlsqi8.jpg|Alteria Tentacle_Shadow_Monster.jpg|Vestrier The Guardians dark-medieval-knight.jpg|Crusader, Order and Chaos (Order Form) god-crusher-45935.jpg|Crusader, Order and Chaos (Chaos Form) dark_mage_by_forge_t-d4wl9c3.jpg|Vempist, Scourge of the Elements zipyaru-20100501-08-00058_thumb.jpg|Antje, Heart and Soul 736263_b81.jpg|Kios, Mind's Eye c23_Pose_textured_jpgd55d6e6f-5db8-4f0e-875a-f689f2b38c53Large.jpg|Drakul, Cyber Magnus Playstation.png|Tylas, Reaper's Shroud Abyss by ishutani-d5ztss6 Person Only.png|Natalia, Eternity's Sentinel The Guardians' Ships Order and Chaos Battleship.jpg|Crusader's starship, the Laws of Chaos Scourge of the Elements Battlecruiser.jpg|Vempist's starship, the Firestorm Heart and Soul Dreadnought.png|Antje's starship, the Blade of Compassion Mind's Eye Personal Transport.png|Kios's starship, the Knowledge Seeker Cyber Magnus Fighter.png|Drakul's starship, the Tech-Terror Reaper's Shroud Corvette.jpg|Tylas's starship, the Harbinger of Death Eternity's Sentinel Destroyer.png|Natalia's starship, the Spatial Tempest The Guardians' Enclave.png|''The Guardians' Enclave''